


Never Seemed Important

by reeby10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Community: quicky_bang, First Kiss, Gabriel is emotionally stunted, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel felt like everything he’d known was crumbling down because somehow how this, more than anything to do with Lucifer and Michael or whatever was happening with his father, was the one and only thing he’d never expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Seemed Important

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry/gifts).



> Awhile back (sometime last year maybe? idk) Fearful Captain Biff Elderberry wanted Sabriel soulmate fic and I said I'd write it for her ~~because I'm an awesome friend~~. Well I finally got around to it :D
> 
>  **ETA:** Now with great art by sansxseraph for the Quicky Bang 2016! Art post is [here](http://sansxseraph.livejournal.com/1454.html).

Angels don’t have souls. Gabriel had never been bothered by his lack of soul and thus the lack of his soulmate. In heaven, all the angels were the same, so it wasn’t even something he thought about.

But on Earth… it was different on Earth. He surrounded himself with pagan gods and other things that go bump in the night, most of whom didn’t have souls or had souls that were too twisted for soulmates to matter much, but there was no way to get away from the constant press of humanity and their preoccupation with soulmates.

Even after being on Earth for so long, he hadn’t really _cared_ about the whole soulmate thing. Sure, all humans had at least one and they spent quite a lot of their time concerned with finding theirs or making books and movies about them or just talking to people about them, but it had never seemed important to Gabriel because he didn’t, couldn’t have one.

Only it turned out he maybe did.

He didn’t realize at first because even after all his time among humans, he’d never paid that much attention to what they did when they first saw their soulmates. Though it probably wouldn’t have helped if he had because apparently Sam didn’t react anything like normal, which meant Gabriel didn’t know until he was told by Castiel of all people.

They were alone in some random motel room, the Winchesters having gone out to get food while Gabriel sprawled out and ate candy on one of the beds and Castiel sat stiffly in a chair, when Castiel brought it up.

“Angels don’t _have_ soulmates,” Gabriel said, rolling his eyes, popping another piece of candy in his mouth.

Castiel nodded sagely, apparently not bothered by Gabriel trying to be obnoxious. “That is true,” he said, “but humans can have soulmates who are angels.”

“That’s ridiculous, Cas,” Gabriel said with a snort.

“I thought so too at first,” Castiel said, voice quiet. Gabriel glanced over to see the other angel staring down at the ground, a strange look in his eye. “When Dean told me I was his soulmate, I almost could not believe it.”

Gabriel choked on a piece of candy, swallowing roughly until he could speak again. “You’re Dean’s soulmate? Explain,” he demanded, sitting up from the bed. He’d known Castiel and Dean were close, that was obvious to anyone who had eyes, but he’d never thought it was anything but mutual interest, or maybe obsession.

“It is unimportant,” Castiel said, making Gabriel roll his eyes again. His little brother never was one for explanations. “It is more important that you know that you are Sam’s soulmate.”

Time seemed to stand still for an eternity, though with Gabriel’s powers it was entirely possibly that he’d accidentally stopped time for a moment in surprise. In that time Gabriel felt like everything he’d known was crumbling down because somehow how _this_ , more than anything to do with Lucifer and Michael or whatever was happening with his father, was the one and only thing he’d never expected.

“Haha, very funny, Cas,” he said, voice weak even to his own ears.

Castiel frowned that cute smile of confusion that always made Gabriel want to pat the younger angel consolingly on the head. “I do not understand. I have said nothing amusing.”

“I can’t be Sam’s soulmate, right?” Gabriel asked a little desperately, voice cracking. “It’s all some… some elaborate joke. _Please_ tell me you suddenly developed a sense of humor. Or Dean is pissed at me for some reason and using you to get back at me.”

But Castiel just shook his head, looking pitying, which was somehow worse than any other response he could have had. “Dean and I have discussed the issue,” he said. “We believe it is best for you to know.”

“But why?”

“It has begun to affect Sam’s ability to cope normally,” Castiel said, cocking his head. “I am somewhat surprised you have not noticed. It is apparently quite typical for humans who have gone so long without bonding with their soulmates.”

“So… what now?” Gabriel asked, closing his eyes for a moment. He felt older and more tired than he had in all his millenia.

“Sam will be back soon and it is best you speak with him about it,” Castiel replied, smiling in a way he probably thought was comforting.

Gabriel opened his mouth to tell his brother to go fuck himself, but the words caught in his throat. He looked around the room, suddenly feeling claustrophobic and panicked. With a flurry of wings, he was gone

***

Gabriel didn’t return for two weeks. He spent the time as far from the Winchesters and Castiel- as far from Sam- as he could. He refused to admit that he was hiding, but he knew deep down that’s exactly what he was doing because he didn’t know how to deal. That was the crux of it, he didn’t know what to do about the information Castiel had dumped on him. He liked Sam a lot, thought he was gorgeous and smart, but this was something different, something more.

There’d never been a reason to think about soulmates very much because he wasn’t supposed to have one, but now that he did… there was a lot to think about. Soulmates meant a whole new set of responsibilities and expectations that he’d never had before. He wasn’t sure he could handle that.

It took him those two weeks to realize that it didn’t matter if he could handle it. He had to, Sam deserved that much. Secretly, Gabriel thought Sam deserved a whole lot more than him, but his father saw fit to make him Sam’s soulmate, so what else could he do?

Although Sam and Dean were unreachable to him because of the runes on their ribs, he could still feel where Castiel was if he concentrated hard enough. He appeared outside their motel room in a quiet flutter of wings, masking his presence as much as possible. The conversation he and Sam needed to have was best had without Dean and Castiel in attendance.

Luckily it didn’t take long before Dean and Castiel emerged from the room and drove off in the Impala, probably to get food or for Dean to drink away the evening at a bar. Gabriel entered the room as soon as he was sure they were gone and stopped short. Sam was alone in the room, lying curled up on the far bed with his back to the door. He hadn’t even seemed to notice Gabriel was there.

“Uh… Sam?” Gabriel asked quietly, taking a few tentative steps forward.

Sam jumped like he’d been shot, coming up from the bed so fast that he fell over the edge, hitting the ground with a solid thump. Gabriel winced, moving forward to help, but Sam flinched away from his hand. Gabriel tried hard to not feel hurt by that.

“Sorry,” Sam said as he straightened up, not sounding sorry at all. “It’s just easier if we don’t touch.”

Gabriel nodded, though he wasn’t sure he understood. “Sure, sure,” he said easily. They stood there for a moment, neither saying a thing, until Gabriel cleared his throat, feeling unaccountably sheepish. “So… I thought we should talk.”

“About what?” Sam asked, sounding confused, though there was an edge of steel underneath.

“Maybe about how I’m your soulmate?” Gabriel snapped, clenching his fists. The lamp on the side table rattled and Gabriel concentrated on calming down, he hadn’t come for a fight. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean?” Sam replied, eyes hard as he crossed his arms defensively over his chest.

“Just… why didn’t you tell me? That I’m your soulmate?” he asked, feeling weak and small. Maybe Sam just hadn’t wanted him and that’s why he never said anything.

Sam shrugged, shuffling a little. “I didn’t think you’d want to know,” he said, voice quiet. “I thought you wouldn’t want me. I’m an abomination, and all that.” He shook his head, looking rueful. “And then I figured I was right. Castiel told me he told you and then you were just gone.”

Gabriel hung his head for a moment, ashamed at his own weakness. “I didn’t know what to do,” he said, straightening so he could look Sam right in the eyes. “I needed some time to work it out. I’m an angel, we don’t have souls. I didn’t know this was even a possibility.”

“You and me both,” Sam said with a slightly bitter laugh. “I thought maybe I was going crazy when I realized you were an angel. It was bad enough when I thought you were just a human or a trickster.”

“How’d you know it was me anyway?” Gabriel asked, cocking his head. To be honest he hadn’t even thought of that, but now that he was, it seemed kind of strange. Not that he knew that much about how humans discovered their soulmates.

“There was just this… feeling, you know?” Sam answered, eyes distant. “Like a light was being shone right on you and I was the only one who could see.” He shrugged. “It wasn’t really like the movies, nothing that extravagant. I just knew.”

“Oh.”

“You don’t have to do anything,” Sam said after a moment. He gave a small smile, resigned and tired, but still so beautiful it made Gabriel’s heart hurt a little. “I’ve dealt with it this long, I don’t want you to feel like you owe me or anything like that.”

“Oh, Sammy,” Gabriel said, smirking a little. “This is me we’re talking about! You know I never do anything I really don’t want to do.”

Sam laughed, smiling a bit wider now. “Yeah,” he said, shaking his head like Gabriel was almost too ridiculous to believe. “So what does that mean for… us?”

“I guess it means there is an us,” Gabriel said with a shrug. “Might as well try this whole soulmate thing out, right? Plus you’re petty smokin’, Samsquatch.”

“If you say so,” Sam said, rolling his eyes at the over exaggerated wink Gabriel had given him.

“I do, now how about a kiss?”

Sam opened his mouth to respond, but Gabriel had already moved forward, pushing up on his toes until he was tall enough to press their lips together. It was like an explosion in the back of Gabriel’s head, longing and lust and giddiness flooding his body like nothing he’d felt before. The feeling was almost too much, too good, and he realized with a start that it wasn’t all coming from him.

“I can feel you,” Gabriel whispered, voice full of wonder as they pulled apart.

“I can feel you too,” Sam said, smiling softly at him. Gabriel could feel the contentment coming from him. It was something close to what he felt from the other angels, but so much more intimate.

“Wanna feel me some more?” Gabriel asked, wiggling his eyebrows and making Sam laughed so hard he fell on to the bed. Neither of them minded that too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
